Scattered Jewels
by Tecnower03
Summary: A battle emerges on the whole magic dimension, for one fairy of technology's fault. But she had to cost her life for this mistake. Her true soul mate's life gets scattered after this incident. Fully TecnaxTimmy. I can't summarize well.
1. Scattered

**Chapter 1: Scattered**

-Excuse me, Sir. I'm sorry but you're not allowed to do that.

For once I thought I was wrong. It can't be. It couldn't be.

I was darn scared to look at her. But I had to. I was forced by my heart.

My heartbeats were pausing. It is she. Tecna.

* * *

Battlefield. Venue Alfea school for fairies.

- The raiders are attacking from eastern side!

A young knight from the army of light came running like mad.

- Our brave soldiers are being injured!

- This can not happen!

Shrieked Stella.

- Oh, this wasn't supposed to happen, right, Tecna?

Riven taunted.

- Riven, it wasn't actually her fault.

I said what I could say at that time to defend Tecna.

- Riven's right, Timmy. The part most I am surprised at is that, SHE is our regiment captain.

Stella told them.

- I don't understand why we're not yet telling Ms Faragonda that _**she**_ invited them.

Musa joined, with one hand bleeding.

- I DID NOT KNOW THAT WORD MEANS SOMETHING IRRITATING IN THEIR LANGUAGE! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU AREN'T GETTING FORWARD AND ARRANGE MY TRANSFER CERTIFICATE!

Tecna yelled.

-But Tecna, why did you interact with them while you knew they were galaxy's number one war loving country?

Bloom asked.

- I apologize, but I'm pretty sure we don't have time for inter-battles so I guess our captain should plan a defense.

The young stranger cleared his throat.

- Who said defense? We'll counter-attack.

Tecna said and presented the plan, when others were blaming her she was making the plan.

-Sky, take cover. Musa, Flora, Layla, go with Sky. Bloom, Riven and I will be defending the northern side. If they come from east they'll come from North too. Stella, Brandon and Timmy defend the western side.

- A suggestion. Send stronger reinforcement to the attacking side.

Brandon interrupted when Tecna refused and ordered to work out the plan.

-Hey Tec, what about me?

Helia asked.

-You will be the second in-charge, in case I'm absent. Okay, now- CHARGE!

I heard roars coming out of the young warriors, including me. My girlfriend has always been a natural leader.

* * *

Tecna's plan worked out perfectly. It was just that not a single fairy or specialist was found without wounds. The war loving planet retreated for the day.

- Your girl is really one thing.

Brandon commented while walking to the base camp which is in Alfea. Okay, now why it has to be Alfea all the time?

- And your girl is nothing, ey?

Stella interrupted.

I didn't kind of enjoy their flirt talking. I was worried for some happens to me sometimes.

Sometimes they say I can sense danger. So I'm really worried right now.

_Wait. Something's wrong._

The rest of the winx were sitting quietly. They had something to say, but they couldn't just figure out how to say it.

Bloom was crying, horribly. Riven was smurking. Flora was whining and crying, and Helia was trying to console her. Musa was in a deep shock. Sky was walking from here to there. Layla was with Musa.

_Something's definitely wrong._

Layla pushed Riven in front of me. Riven hung his head downwards.

- Man! How can I put this to you?

- Put me what? I said.

- Listen, man. She's not here.

Okay, I'm probably considered to be the brain of the group, but seriously I didn't understand what Riven meant.

- Who's not here? I asked.

- Ahh... Riven hesitated, - It's about your girl.

- Tecna? Is she wounded badly? I asked. I knew she'd handle herself quite well, and she'd be very disturbed if someone tried to cause headache for her.

- Tecna's dead.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, I know it's weird to have her killed in the first part. The next chapter narrates how this tragedy happened. And firstly, it is from Timmy's Point of View. He is currently at a restaurant, and sees Tecna. I'm not the one who'll keep you in suspense ;)**

**Enjoy and please review if possible.  
**


	2. Isolated

**Chapter 2: Isolated**

I just sat down. No, it must be a joke. But Riven couldn't just joke. And, Bloom? She was crying.  
Maybe it was just like the other time Tecna was into Omega dimension. Or that time, when Tecna was affected by a spell by Darcy to acquire sirenix.  
Or maybe like the other dozen times she was in dangerous missions. But I could feel her existence those times.  
Wait! Why can't I feel her? Why the hell can't I feel her?  
- I thought I'd never admit it, but she was real brave. Braver than all of us.  
Riven sighed.  
- Why did I let her!  
Bloom yelled. Sky hugged her.  
- Listen, pal. She sacrificed herself.  
Riven said.  
- Again?  
Stella shrieked.  
Riven narrated the incident.

* * *

_Tecna was right. They did come from the north. But, with awfully large number of armies. The fairy magic couldn't work upon them for long. The king himself was there. Any moment now we would be killed. Then she stood up, confronted them._  
_"I am the one you want. So if you want to fight, fight I want a deal."_  
_- Yes, she did study ancient war rules of earth the whole night._

_Bloom said. The king asked her about the deal._  
_"Since it is I who infiltrated you, you must fight me. __**ONlY**__ me. The whole place cannot be your enemy."_  
_"Sign hereby and promise you WILL fight only me and after the fight or duel, you'll leave and shall not cause any harm to Magix or Alfea."_  
_The war loving planet looked really foolish and signed the pact._  
_Then the real challenge began. Tecna was already exhausted. She just bought time for us._

_The king came first. He striked, but Tecna dodged more, but at last the king was successful._  
_Man, you missed it. It might've been his Sucker Punch (fatal blow). _

_A blast, and Tecna fell down. Suddenly, fairy dusts came from nowhere and her body-  
_- WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!  
Timmy roared.  
"Oh, well. Just disappeared. That's what happens to fairies and sorcerers, right?"  
Riven smirked again.

- Oh, and then he looked at us. But before he could kill us, a barrier rose and someone told them they defied the pact. They had to leave then.  
Bloom added, while crying.  
Timmy couldn't say anything. Tears rolled down from his face and dropped into the fluffy carpet.  
- Maybe... I should arrange a funeral.  
Stella sighed.


	3. Replaced

**Author's Note: I brought Nabu. I didn't like his demise after all! This chapter features what happened to the winx club.**

**P.S: Thanks TecnaLogica and Nentone! I'm hoping to make chapters bigger from now on. And of course, the quotation marks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Replaced**

_"From that awful day, I really changed. No one could hear laughter from me. _

_She was very special, and I never could forget her. But the others soon forgot about my cupcake. After all, death is normal and we had to move on."_

_"From two or three months after her death, Roxy joined the winx club. No, maybe I should say 'replaced Tecna's place'."_

_"As I was an ally of them I had no choice than to accompany them. Though I did not laugh at their illogical jokes."_

_"Sometimes I wondered, should I also join them? Tecna is gone and she is never going to come back."_

_"I realized Roxy looked like Tecna kind of. But she knows zero about keyloggers, or video games or just plain Technology._

_Only thing Roxy understands is USB Ports and simply flash sticks/ pen drives."_

- Random words from Timmy's diary during those years.

* * *

"Hey, writing on your diary again?" Someone asked from my behind.

I turned around and found Helia peeking at my diary. I slammed it so hard that I thought it broke.

"No, I was just reading older entries. Helps me to not forget about Tecna like others did." I directly insulted him. That was the only thing I could do apart from teaching the young specialists about weapons.

Helia sighed and pulled on a chair to sit on. I knew he was going to say it... _again_.

"Sometimes you got to just move on. I know Tecna was special.." Helia couldn't complete as I punched the table.

"What do you mean WAS? She is still alive in my mind!" I roared.

"Cool down. I just wanted to inform you that the girls are having a reunion at the White Horse. You should come at 4 p.m sharp."

"I won't come." I said.

"Sky is coming. He is expecting to meet you."

"Okay, as Sky's my friend. I will... because I have to. As he's the king of Eraklyon." I just murmured illogically.

* * *

The Winx dormitory.

Roxy tried on a dress. Stella was helping her. After all, Stella was a top fashion designer. Her designs were critiqued 'mesmerizing' everytime. And Roxy is her friend. Flora was also there, but she was ready. She has become a hybrid plant creator. Her plants were needed during classes. Musa has become a rock star, which everyone assumed her to be. Layla and Nabu both became marine engineers. Bloom continued teaching at Alfea.

"Thanks again, Stella." Roxy said.

"You don't have to thank me, you're gorgeous with or without my designed dresses." Stella winked at her.

"So do you think... Timmy will like this?" Roxy asked her friend.

For a moment Stella's facial expressions changed into worried.

"Why of course, yes." Stella forcefully smiled, but inside she knew the opposite was going to happen.

It was Stella's idea or fault. She told Amore to sprinkle some of her pixie dust on her friend Roxy as she didn't want Roxy to feel deserted. And... Roxy developed a huge crush over Timmy. Poor thing! Ever since Tecna died, Timmy became just like Riven. And not only Stella, but the others also know- that's not gonna happen. Three years have gone, and Timmy still hasn't forgotten one tiny detail about Tecna. Only poor Roxy didn't know that.

Layla and Nabu were married. Stella and Brandon were hoping to get married on the next month. After Brandon became the chief minister of Eraklyon, he always stayed busy. But he never forgot to send messages to his fiancee.

Bloom and Sky were supposed to get married the following year. Sky is busier than Brandon.

Flora and Helia were hoping to get married on the same day of Bloom and Sky's. Riven was the CEO of a multidimensional business, and he was waiting for the right time to propose Musa.

* * *

White Horse. Time 4:15.

"So everybody's here, right?" Bloom asked.

"Can't you count?" I snorted. Sky looked at me with rage. I snorted back.

"Well, you know we all are here to... let's say... revive the memories of us together. And we are, indeed, tied to the bond that will never break..."

"Broken already." I said lowering my voice and for that I had to receive a small punch from Riven. Whoa! When did he become so girly?

After Bloom's boring speech an icky thing happened. Riven knelt down in front of the famous rockstar who was once Tecna's best friend, and uttered the disgusting words.

"Musa, do me a favor. Please, marry me."

And Musa hugged him tight which meant yes. All of them 'aw-ed' and I 'ew-ed'.

Suddenly that Roxy came beside me. She exclaimed, "How romantic!"

"Seriously?" I said.

"So, liked my new outfit?" She asked me.

"Does a geek _**like**_ outfits? And, there are major flaws in those pillow covers you're wearing currently. You don't have to wear glasses to point out the torn out parts." I teased her. Her eyes soon filled with tears.

"That's the best part of it!" Saying this she ran away from me crying. So what? I'm not going to persuade. _Timmy never does. Once he did, and that right still belongs to _Tecna_. _

And she had to be taught lessons frequently for replacing Tecna. I do my part everyday.

* * *

**Author's note (again): So Timmy has become like a jerk. I used my imagination for the Roxy part and I also had fun with Timmy while writing the teasing part. Hope I also don't become like him!**


	4. Consoled

**Chapter 4: Consoled**

I was taking a class at Redfountain. After I graduated from there, Headmaster Saladin thought I'd be a perfect teacher for weapons.

I remembered how it started.

_"Are you going somewhere, Timothy?" The elderly headmaster asked._

_"Duh, I graduated. I've to move out of here." I answered. He didn't seem to mind._

_"Maybe I've got the right job for you."_

_"And... what's that?" I asked him._

_"Teaching. We're introducing a new subject- Weapon mastering. And I think you're perfect for it."_

_I left my baggage on the floor and then asked him, "No. Go ask Sky or Brandon or Riven. __**They**__ were your best students on weapons. And I never actually used my rapier sword."_

_"No, my boy. Weapons are not only for how to kill or impressing people by rotating it clockwise. Through your entire student life, you used your plasma gun. Your intelligence and your indistinguishable spirit is the main thing. I want you to spread that spirit to the young students. They think that weapons are for rotating clockwise and impressing fairies. You must teach them how to survive without weapons, and how to master the weapons. Especially, the plasma gun."_

_"Okay, you don't have to flatter me anymore like the salesman. I'm accepting your offer."_

__I really like to underestimate my students. My classes are interesting, but a lot more insulting. I especially think that Carol, one of my students has a potentiality. But do you know which planet is he from? That same cursed planet- which killed my cupcake.

Today I have a class with him. He can't survive from the Timmynator!

* * *

"Welcome to the weapon class, dorks. I don't see how you were chosen for specialists. You all look like fairies to me!"

[_Everyone stared at each other. They know, after his love's death he became insane. But he's an excellent teacher and above all, an experienced specialist._]

"I see now! Maybe because the head's nephew looks like one!" I criticized about Helia. I really loved saying it.

"Now, dorks! Back to classes. Today you'll learn how to defend yourself with your useless sword. You have to remember, without your funny useless swords you're a useless knight." I ordered them to bring up their swords.

"You! Carol! Help me demonstrate!" I yelled at that specialist from the murderer planet.

Carol looked at me helplessly. He protested in a low voice, "But sir, I don't know how to defend..."

"That won't work." I said.

He walked in front, helplessly swinging the sword. I bet he didn't understand why I picked only him.

* * *

Winx dormitory.

"What? He did that?" Layla was talking over her cell phone. "That's too much... not like him." Then she hung the phone.

Musa looked at her new best friend. "What happened?"

"Timmy hit one of his student so hard that the poor boy is now at the hospital."

"So the council didn't do anything?"

"No! Being a specialist always leads you into hospitals. You have seen Riven frequently there, right?"

"Yes. Is that student's name.. by any chance... Carol?"

"How did you know?" Layla was surprised.

"I have to talk with Timmy. I should stop him before it's too late." Musa stood up from her bed.

* * *

I landed Carol into the hospital. Tecna, did you like it? She replied in the negative. She always does that in my mind. Whatever I do, she'll nod her head as no. My cellphone rang. I picked it up.

"Who the hell's speaking?" That was my new style.

"Umm... Timmy, it's Musa. I need to talk with you, in private." Musa's voice could be heard.

"You want this place to be more discreet?" I yelled.

"Wait, I'm coming over."

Before I could say 'no, you won't' she hung up the phone.

* * *

I saw her coming towards me.

"Hi, Timmy. Are you busy?"

"Just spit it out." I replied.

"Well, it will be short. I need you to think. After Tecna's gone, not from your mind though, you are acting strange."

"Yeah, so?"

"And, today, you hit Carol while he was defenseless. Have you thought what is the difference between you and the king who defeated Tecna? He also hurt her when she was defenseless."

I tried to shout. But then a thought came in my mind. Musa's point was 100% logical. I did something bad to Carol.

"What have I done!" I said, and my tears rolled down in the floor.

"It's okay. We're always there for you." Musa said consoling me.

"Do you think after all these everyone will forgive me? Especially Carol- he's going to be a top specialist."

Musa smiled, "He already has. He says he has learnt a lot from today's class."

I smiled after a long time. "Give me a chance. I want to be the old Timmy again."

Musa said, "I should leave now. Oh and yes, I think you should give Roxy some attention. She hasn't eaten anything since you told her something." Then she walked away.

I wrote on my to-do list.

_1. Persuade Roxy._

_2. Talk to Carol._

_3. Congratulate Riven._

_4. Gain knowledge of animals._

* * *

__**Timmy's back. Anyways the next chapter will show Timmy has improved, and the next chapter will narrate when he sees Tecna.. alive. Anyways! Happy new year! I'll try to update the story more often.**

**~Tecnower03.**


	5. Disappointed

**Chapter 5: Disappointed**

I looked at my list. Persuading Roxy, not done. Congratulating Riven, going to do that now. I did take a look at Magipedia, and I found out Roxy's blog from there. She knows a lot of things about animals! Maybe she can be considered as the Tecna of Animals.

"Riven...?" I called him at last.

"Say it fast. I don't want to hear insults now though." The specialist replied.

"I'm really pretty sorry for my behaviour. I just wanted to congratulate you." I sighed and uttered the words.

There was an awkward silence. But Riven broke it soon.

"So... mainframe is back?" Riven said. I just laughed to make him feel more comfortable. Then I hung the phone.

My next stop- The magix hospital.

* * *

"Hello, Carol." I entered the cabin. I had chocolates in my one hand, and the other one had a bouquet. I don't know why but the nurses stared at me then whispered and giggled at each other. Maybe bringing chocolates and flowers for a student was a bit old fashioned.

"Sir... is that really you?" Carol cleared his eyes using his hands.

"Yes." I hesitated.

"That class was awesome. I learnt defense by myself! Thank you so much!" The enthusiastic specialist replied.

"Well, Carol, have you ever wondered why I chose you all the time?"

Carol looked perplexed. He nodded his head.

I told him the actual reason. He was the descendant of that murderer.

"That explains it!" He suddenly yelled which caused me to trip over. "That's why... the pact! Sir, madam Tecna had made Dad sign the pact that would never allow him to fight without cause. Everytime he goes on, he fails. A magic barrier rises up and says-"

"You have defied the pact." My voice became low, a symbol of a person being sad or about to cry.

"Exactly!" He shouted. He's over-dramatic, I thought. But one day with his enthusiasm he really could be a good warrior.

My next stop- The winx dormitory.

* * *

It's not the winx dormitory. But I found myself at my apartment where Roxy dropped in for a visit,

"Uh..well, hello, Roxy." I said.

"Hi!" She giggled. I suddenly started to grow angry. Giggling without a reason makes me that.

To change the topic I said, "Did you know that you can keep mice on a table without a cage because mice are afraid to jump off high vertical drops?"

Her facial expressions changed. "Are you talking about mice?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should talk about something else."

"Cheetah? Lions? Tigers? Cats? Cattle?" I uttered.

"I came here to find a break from school. Call me if you have time for us." Roxy said angrily.

WAIT A MINUTE! That sentence- Tecna said that to me years ago before the fight with Darkar started.

It's still not her right! How dare she imitates Tecna!

_I've had it! Enough!_

"Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled.

"But... Timmy..." Roxy said with her head down.

"Didn't you hear me? Or do I have to be louder? **GET OUT AND NEVER EVER COME HERE AGAIN!**"

"Timmy, I really like you." She said.

"That's why I don't like you! Not even as a sister! Let far be friends! Now get out!" I yelled again and again, continuously.

Finally she ran out. Maybe she found out some bitter truths. But she has to live with it.

* * *

All this yelling and shouting had really made me hungry. Oh how awesome! I don't have anything in my fridge!

I peeked in Helia's room. He was chatting with Flora on his webcam.

"Sorry to disturb, but are there any odds of that you have food in your room?" I asked from the door.

"No, buddy. No food." He turned behind.

"No problem, I'll just eat out, okay? And don't forget to tell hi to Flora from me." I said.

"So are you going to the white horse?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll try something new."

* * *

Wearing on my overall I stepped my feet outside. It's not that I haven't got any hoverbikes, or Redfountain doesn't give transport facilities to teachers.

It's just for some reasons I like to walk. I get to move my feet otherwise they always stay in the same place. And Tecna and I could just walk and walk. She never got tired, neither would I.

Then we would just talk about video games, new technologies. All at a sudden she looked at my eyes. I didn't know how she did it because technically firstly she had to look at my red rimmed glasses (which I still wear). But you could understand.

Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. The looking part.

Then I tried to look at her eyes the same way. But seriously, I failed. I was so ridiculous when I did that because one day Tecna laughed.

"Why are your eyes crossed?" She said.

"Oh, that explains why I'm seeing your eyes four." I simply replied.

I don't feel her, but my brain also refuses it with my heart. (Icky, I know-I know- the heart means mind here)

* * *

So there's a new restaurant over here... I have to check it. If they're lucky enough they might find a regular customer!

A person (probably an employer there) rushed to greet me. He showed a seat.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can manage of my own." I just said and then stared at the restaurant.

It reminded me of the Harriet Porter book "The Ruler of the Discoban" chapter where the glamorous lady Melanie shows them how to foretell the unseen. The place had an antique scent.

I also brought my laptop here. No technology is maybe my weakness.

So ordering a meal called 'Desperately spinached' I put the laptop on the table. After a while, someone from my behind talked. I was spooked. And when I turned around, my world got spookier.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm sorry but you're not allowed to do that."

For once I thought I was wrong. It can't be. It couldn't be.

I was darn scared to look at her. But I had to. I was forced by my heart.

My heartbeats were pausing. It is she. Tecna.


	6. Elapsed

**Chapter 6: Elapsed**

I still couldn't believe it was Tecna. But currently I AM seeing her. I'm sure my brain is projecting the scene, she absolutely wasn't in front of me. Then I noticed her name tag, written in bold- **_TECNA_**.

"What is not allowed?" Oh shoot. I met her after three years and now my first words are these? I could've asked her 'where have you been', or exclaimed 'you are alive', or just do some romantic things.

"Technology." She replied. "I'm sorry but this restaurant doesn't allow any technology. Because 'technology destroys the harmony, so come to Symphony' is our motto."

"BUT... YOU'RE TECNA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I finally came to my senses.

"Huh?" She was confused. "I don't know you."

What? Did she just say she didn't know me?

"Don't say that, please. Are you suffering from an amnesia?" I asked. I know I can never be that romantic when logic screws up my mind.

Did she also say she technology is subversive to her?

"Tecna. Look at me. I'm Timmy! We spent a lot of time together!" I told her. But her face explained me that she was trying to remember but she couldn't just get it.

"I get it!" She laughed. Phew! Her joke this time was way too serious!

"This is one of the gag shows, right? I get it. Where's the camera? You know, sir, you still can't bring technology." She cordially replied.

"But..." I just realized something was wrong, so I shut my mouth up. "It is I who is not getting anything."

She looked serious and said,"I'm getting your bill, sir."

I just know what happened to her. She lost her memory, just like Sky.

But I have to inform the others. We have to rescue her. But from who?

After getting out of the restaurant I called Bloom.

"Hello?" I heard Bloom's husky voice. Maybe she had just finished taking a class.

"I... found Tecna." I answered.

"Great! Where?" Bloom answered. I was surprised because her voice didn't seem to be surprised a bit.

"I think she forgot everything. She doesn't remember me."

"Umm... Timmy! I forgot that I have a class now. Sorry! Call you later." Bloom hung the phone.

Inside I thought this was going to happen someday. Tecna was forgotten by the winx. I didn't call any of them.

* * *

Tecna almost galloped to her house. She can't take any transports due to a reason. She works at the 'Symphony' restaurant to earn bread and butter for their family. Her three elder sisters were always supportive to her, but they had anti-social issues.

"I'm back!" Tecna yelled while closing the door.

"Today you're fifteen minutes late, younger sister." The eldest of them, Isabella said while watching the television.

"Yeah, you even missed the show." The 3rd sister, Samara added.

"Samara, please. You know I'm afraid of the technology and machines." Tecna replied, not even looking at the ancient entertainment machine.

"Would you like me to help you rest?" Denise, the middle sister asked. She was the weirdest of them, and Tecna wouldn't know why but looking into her eyes made her asleep soon. But she had to think about the little incident in 'Symphony'.

Tecna went to her room. It stayed dark the whole time. She didn't use sunlight, because sunlight caused her deep headache.

Putting off her shoes, she changed into Pajamas.

"It really is late." Tecna tried to understand by guessing. She really had made herself useful without technology.

Tecna was really surprised also.

The person from her nightmares existed! And they even had a conversation!

Finally Tecna closed her two eyes, even though she didn't want to.

* * *

A dark place. Tecna sighed, because soon her nightmares would start. Isabella told her she had a bad Nightmareitis, and one day that was so awful that it damaged her memory cells. She couldn't even recognize her elder sisters at first.

"Please, no. Not today. Please." She pleaded.

"Help me! Denise! Samara! Isabella!" She screamed.

Suddenly she heard a vigorous laugh. She knew who it was. She was a prisoner of the eternal looping nightmares.

The person showed himself. He was tall and thin, wore an orange sweater. His red-rimmed glass was shining.

Tecna remembered it was the same person from the restaurant, who pulled on a joke with her.

And he had technology with him in this dream again. He typed something in his machine and then looked at her.

"I've replaced you! I've replaced you!" He shouted. "You are gone!"

Tecna screamed with all her might.

"Look here, Tecna. Look here." He showed his machine, which took form of a laptop.

"Please move it away!" Tecna pleaded, "Please!"

He was moving towards her now, holding the laptop. Tecna moved backwards.

"Look at this." He said.

Tecna tried her best to not fall unconscious. If she fell unconscious, she would be in a deep coma like before.

To avoid the vision of the laptop she looked back. Suddenly light started to shine brightly. But she saw something.

"What in the name of...!" She said.

She saw herself, in the fairy transformation. Then a full fairy form.

Before she could see more, she was awake.

"I saw a glimpse of me... and they looked real. Does that mean I was once a fairy? But that's not possible. I wasn't able to do magic!

Maybe it was just a nightmare. But nightmares don't show you your fairy forms!" Tecna spoke to herself.

"I must find answers. Then I have to find someone who knew me."

"And... _who am I_?"

Tecna decided to meet someone who had a possible chance to know something about herself.

"The key is Timmy." She uttered.


	7. Revived

**Chapter 7: Revived**

I'm leaving for the 'Symphony' restaurant. If she's really suffering from an amnesia, I'll help her remember things. I'm sure she'll love the new video game I brought for her.

"Nah, today isn't in her work schedule." Said one of the waiters.

I came out of the horrible place and straight went to the Magix hospital. I had to visit Carol, it was one of my duties.

"Feeling good, today?" I asked him while walking to his bedside.

"Feeling great! But I want to join the classes soon." He replied.

"Of course, you will. When you get to red fountain again, remind me to give you my '100 ways of not getting injured' book to you."

"Really, sir? You never got injured?"

"Nope. But if you want your crush to come visit you often, you can have Brandon's '100 ways of getting injured falsely' or the book 'How to scream in pain'. He gave it to me while he left red fountain."

Carol laughed. Now I really started to like making people laugh.

"Or if you really want to bunk classes and have an injury the same time, Riven's book may come handy also. '2 zillion ways to get injured'. He never read it though, because he never needed it." I said, and Carol was laughing again loudly.

"You someday will make the doctors jobless." A nurse said to me.

* * *

I left the hospital arena. I was going towards the pavement, when someone behind from me said, "You are Timmy, aren't you?"

That voice... Tecna's voice! I twirled fast to see if my guesses were true. Now isn't the time to look for accurate chances. I might lose her again.

"Yes." I smiled. She was wearing a weird cloak to hide herself.

"Could you help me?" She said. I looked at her face. She was looking desperate.

"Well... anything." I realized I'm still nervous around her.

"I'm seeking answers, and I think you can help me with that." She said.

Why was she being so mysterious? She could have her palmtop for answers.

"Here goes nothing. Did you know me?" She asked.

What the hell is she asking? Now I was confused too.

"Please, tell me. Please." She suddenly started to cry. I couldn't tolerate that. I just put my hand on her shoulder.

"Firstly we've to find someplace. The streets aren't safe anymore." I told her.

"Fine... your home will do?" She asked. I nodded my head as a yes and walked to my place just like before.

* * *

"I can't remember a thing! I didn't even know who I was. My sisters just told me I had nightmareitis and one day the attack was huge. I fell into a deep coma and my sisters healed me. I lost my memory in process."

She really doesn't remember anything. Great deal of amnesia after the fatal blow of Carol's father.

"But in my nightmares, you come. That's the thing I don't understand. Tell me, did you know me before? Are you a link to my past?"

I wanted to hug Tecna and console her. I wanted her to tell everything about us, about the winx club she was in. The fight with trix, Darkar, Valtor, ancient witches, Tritannus and many dangerous missions.

But the reality is harsh. If I tell her so much things, it's 75% possible she couldn't bear the shock.

I decided to do the most horrible thing in my life and I might regret it.

"No, I was just joking that day. I really couldn't help it." I plain lied.

Tecna just stood up. She was preparing to leave. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I thought you knew me. But it was just a stupid nightmares where you come with my worst fears."

"Worst fears? What's that?" I couldn't even think about harming Tecna, even if it was her dream.

"Why should I tell you? Probably you'll also make a joke out of that." Tecna's voice became loud.

"I promise, I won't." I said.

"You say weird things, like- you are replacing me, I am gone. And you come with my most feared fear."

"What?"

"A laptop!" She shrieked, seeing my laptop.

"Are you... afraid of a laptop?" I asked. This was unbelievable.

"Not only that but also every part of technology! Even that refrigerator of yours!" She yelled. She ran out of my house.

I ran to follow her. "Wait!" I said.

"Give me a chance to make amends! I shouldn't have joked!" I shouted from her behind. She stopped and turned around.

Her teal eyes made me crazy always. There were still tears on those.

"How about I help you overcome your technophobia?"

"Really? You can do that? I mean I don't want to be scared of anything."

"Now that's like Tecna." I said.

* * *

"Close your eyes and no peeking." I ordered her. She did that.

"Now touch this." I secretly gave her my cellphone.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "Eyes closed."

"I feel metal, and a smooth surface. I'm not afraid of metals." Tecna said.

"Okay, now turn that the opposite side. What do you feel?"

"Cold, metal again. And thousands of little rough surfaces." Tecna said while I saw her touching the buttons.

"Can you dare to open your eyes?" I said.  
She opened her eyes and shrieked again, resulting the phone to drop on the floor before I caught it.

"Careful, that's a limited edition and you-" I stopped. I was going to say 'you gave it to me'. "Could have broken it." I completed my sentence.

Tecna stopped. She snatched the cell phone.

"I'm not afraid of this. I never thought it was going to be so easy!"  
She started to observe my phone.

Obviously that would be easy. Old habits die hard. Tecna was obsessed with hers.

That gave me an idea.

"Would you like to have one?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said. From my drawer I brought out a cell phone. Which once belonged to her.

"Take it." I gave it to her.

"But... Timmy..." She tried to protest.

"Think it was rightfully yours." My words comforted her and she looked at her cell phone.

Her cell-phone had a lot of pictures of us and the winx. That's why I gave it to her as a hint.

"What can you do with it?" She asked me.

"Well... what not. You can read books also if you want. But I'm going to let you find out everything. That's the fun of technology."

So starting with a cellphone, I removed Tecna's technophobia of 3 years in what, like five minutes?

* * *

Tecna returned home. When she entered she saw the sisters were sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come.

"Where were you?" Isabella asked.

"At the 'Symphony'." Tecna replied while checking her bag which had her cellphone, making sure to hide it.

"But today isn't your workday." Denise said.

"I know.. I forgot."

"You are not in love, are you?" Samara asked. Whoa, she was _way_ too straight forward.

"No... absolutely not!" Tecna forcefully laughed.

"So what took you a couple of hours to return?" Isabella said.

"I helped them, you know, overtime work? So I might save some for this month."

"Okay. Discussion dismissed." Isabella said.

Tecna felt very tired. But she didn't want the horrible nightmares to come.

She fell asleep again.

* * *

It was not horrible like before. She liked the surroundings of technology. It was like a digital world. She was floating.

Suddenly she saw Timmy coming. His appearance didn't change at all, but he looked amazing. His laughter was also sweet.

"Tecna... remember one thing." He said softly.

"_**None can replace you."** _He said.

Tecna's eyes were glowing. For the first time she loved her nightmare and wanted it to loop.

"Because you are the only technology fairy in the magic dimension now." He said.

"But that's not the actual reason. The actual reason is- you are in my heart."

* * *

Samara was watching Tecna.

"What the... she is smiling in her nightmares!"

Denise shouted, "But that's not possible! I've ensured..."

Isabella whispered, "Hush, D! You might wake that pathetic fairy! We have a task in our hand, don't you remember?"

* * *

**Finally I could bring Tecna in front of Timmy. Sorry for the long wait! And this story won't be longer than 15 chapters.**

**And yes, any guesses with Isabella, Denise and Samara?  
**

**~ Tecnower03  
**


	8. Revealed

**Chapter 8: Revealed**

Breakfast table. Tecna couldn't help noticing that her sisters were looking anxious. She could tell it because Denise was creating beats with her fork which she never does. Samara was trying to say something but Isabella held her hands firmly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." The sisters said in unison.

"But, sweet sister, what did you see in your dreams the last night?" Samara finally said.

Tecna's face turned white. She had to hide her feelings now. Her sisters will never accept her relationship with strangers.

"I... it was a nightmare. You aren't supposed to ask me that. It frightens me." Tecna replied.

The three sisters concentrated on eating.

Now it was Tecna's turn. She didn't know why but she always felt like a stranger in front of her own sisters.

"Who am I?" Tecna finally asked.

"What are you saying! You are our sister!" Isabella yelled.

Tecna finally snapped. "**AM I REALLY?**" She punched on the table so hard that her cereal bowl fell down.

Denise and Samara's jaw dropped off.

"I'll tell you who you are." Denise said. "Just look at me, will you?"

Tecna didn't want to. She knew she'd fall asleep looking into her eyes.

"_Tecna... look at me."_ Denise hissed. Tecna couldn't keep herself awake anymore. She fell down on the table, sleeping.

"So much for today's drama." Isabella sighed. "Thanks again, Denise."

Samara peeled a banana and took a big bite. "You should say Darcy now. That pain in the neck is asleep for a long time."

"How many days have it been?" Isabella asked, "Have you counted, Stormy?"

"Somewhat like three years, who cares?" Samara, or Stormy, finished her banana and got up.

"You guys have a new assignment." Isabella or Icy said.

"Give it a break! Am I a babysitter?" Darcy said.

"Follow her and report me wherever she goes. She must've met one of her ex-friends."

* * *

I was waiting for her near a desolate place. She's still used to silence, that's why. I was very lucky, because I got a chance to fall for her again.

There she was, walking straight here. She was looking more confused. I've to help her, but how? The winx thinks I'm crazy. My pals think that too.

Actually I'm the one freaking out. You see your dead girlfriend after three years, what do you do? I searched that on the web and the major answers are:

1. Ignore her.

2. Go home, you're drunk.

Anyways, she came near me. From my bag, I placed a little button like thing on the place and it turned into a cool table with an umbrella to shade and two chairs. I could boast, because it was my invention. She smiled and sat into one. I also sat down.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"My sister's are freaking me. But that's not bothering me. They're very weird and cranky sometimes."

"CRANKY, EY?" Said somebody.

"Isabella!" She screamed. "Why're you three here?"

I stood up. So these three non-magical persons took care of my Tecna for the three years? I owe them a big gratitude.

"Thank you for taking care of her for such a long time." I cleared my throat.

"Stupid before, stupid always." Said one with grayish blue straightened hair. Was she talking about me? They were actually weird.

"Timmy... why're you saying that? And why did you three follow me?" Said Tecna.

"Is it time?" The one with platinum blonde hair asked to her other sister. She nodded.

"Come on home, Tecna. You aren't allowed to date him." The eldest one said. This caused Tecna's face to turn red.

"It's my life and you have no right to ruin it." She said.

Suddenly the three chuckled. Wait... I have heard that evil laughter before. WHAT! IT"S NOT THE...

"Lets show them rights!" Samara said, "DISPOSIO DISGUSA!"

The eldest one's hairs changed platinum blonde to white, and her outfit turned blue. Then the second one's hair changed into lemon ginger. After the transformation, I helplessly watched Tecna's sisters turn into the trix.

These monsters did something to Tecna!

"Let's tell this nerd and our dearest sister the truth." Darcy said. I had almost triggered my plasma gun, but stopped.

"It's short. Tecna is the only technology fairy in the magic dimension." Icy said.

"That made her more special than Bloom. And yeah, our target." Stormy added.

"We posed as her elder sisters for the three years. I gave her nightmareitis." Darcy said while looking at her nails.

"And when she had those nightmares, we drained her powers. And now she has none left." Stormy laughed.

I blasted two rays. But they dodged it!

"You are so stupid! We took her powers, not sold them to some business tycoon!" Darcy said.

Tecna looked devastated. "My dreams... I was a fairy!" Then she looked at me, "YOU! You knew me from the beginning! Why can't I remember a thing?" Tecna sat down hopelessly.

"So pathetic! Finish that nerd." Icy ordered Stormy. "And Darcy, finish that fairy."

"Yeah, I'd like to use my new digi-darkness powers! Statical eternal slumber!" Darcy hit the ray towards Tecna.

I lost her again. I cried loudly.

Stormy's electrical lightning was coming towards me. I closed my eyes. I wanted to die.

I could feel a massive blast of light. But there was no pain. So this is death.

* * *

I could open my eyes. Where was I? This place had an orange sky. But I don't know if this place exists or if I'm having a pre-death vision.

"I did it!" I heard a tiny voice.

"Digit?" I said.

The pixie of nanotechnology flew towards me. She had been missing too all those years. But it's their pixie terms, when they evolve into fairies they have to find a discreet place to hide the power source.

"Welcome to Pyros. I'm glad I could teleport you safely." She said.

I stared at her, dazed and confused.

"I'm trying this for years! Pyros is the worst place for networks. I couldn't even send any piece of information that Tecna was alive!"

My jaw dropped off. She knew it?

"You see Timmy, the magic bond a pixie and a fairy share, is very powerful. When she was injured, I felt the every single wounds she had. People thought she died. But, no, our special one and only bond saved her. The bond saves any fairy from an unwanted death. I actually took Tecna when she was hurt with the fatal blow! But then those three '...' came and took her. They made me powerless."

I wiped my glasses. "Digit, thank you for knowing all the time that she was alive and not telling us. Now if you could teleport me back to Magix, I'd be very grateful." I had still hope in my heart. If Tecna can survive the Omega, she can survive the spell.

"What do you mean? There's no way!" Digit said.

"WHAT!" I yelled at her.

"Pyros is totally an anti-digital place. It's the best place for hiding. I lost all my energy today bringing you to tell that she was alive."

I wanted to squish her till death. Oh, great! Now I'm stuck on this dangerous dragon filled island. Darcy put her into eternal slumber, wait! If I could contact her in the telepathic way!

I closed my eyes and started to utter her name.

* * *

Tecna was having nightmares. She knew she couldn't wake up, so she was as the same as a dead person. But this was more horrible than death. Sitting and doing nothing.

"Lies! And lies!" She said. "For once I thought Timmy would help me! No, he also lied. If I could have my powers!"

_Tecna..._

Someone was calling her name from far. "Not him again!" She yelled.

_Tecna..._

"Go away!" She yelled. That worked. She couldn't hear that stupid again. Suddenly she became enraged.

"Revenge! I'll take revenge on those even if I don't have my powers!" She yelled and stood up.

Tecna opened her eyes.

"I did it! I put off Denise's slumber spell!"

"Oh, no. You didn't!" Said Darcy, who was observing her. "This time you've crossed your limits!"

Suddenly Tecna discovered her in the same digital world she found herself in her nightmares.

"No! Not again!" She cried out.

* * *

**I don't know why but my chapters are becoming more lame. Anyways, I've planned two more chapters. Chapter 10 will be the final one.**


	9. Summoned

**Chapter 9: Summoned**

Digit brought me without reason. I had read that when pixies start to evolve into fairies they sometimes lose their logic, and the same happened to Digit. If she told me before, I would rescue Tecna from the clutches of the trix. Nothing of this would happen then. We would live happily ever after and so on...

Nope, can't lose time on daydreaming. I'm surprised that Tecna told me to go away in her nightmares. I should've told her the truth. But would that mean anything? The fault is Digit's! Now she is leading me to someone called Mya or something, who is another witch. Great!

"Mya? Are you here?" Digit peeked inside of a cave.

"Yes. But in a nutshell, Digit. Your evolution is making you talkative. And I have to go somewhere soon. It's the annual 'Old wizards and witches' seminar and I have to give a speech. I guess you could use teleportation?"

Digit explained her the whole situation.

"I think it's the easiest." She created a portal, put one foot in it and turned half back. "Find the three luminous gems and work to get her." She stepped in and disappeared.

"Great. Now where can we find the gems? And why's it gems all the time?" I said. My network is down, thanks to Digit.

"How am I supposed to know?" Digit said.

"Because you brought me here! Why in the magix did you do that? I could've saved Tecna!"

"Save her with what?" She pointed at my gun, "With this laser ray?"

"Plasma gun. Watch it." I yelled back.

"You're not being reasonable!" Digit told me.

"Tell that to yourself first!"

"Fine! I am unreasonable! But I saved Tecna first, without your plasma gun!"

"What is your problem, Digit?"

"Exactly the same your problem is."

"Fine. You're just too much possessive of Tecna. You haven't met Lithia yet!"

"Who's that... don't tell me it's that selkie!"

* * *

"What... am I a puppet? People lie to me, pull my strings." Tecna said hopelessly. "Though the matter my fake sisters don't know is that I'm over with my phobia. I'm sure Denise did it to me. The hypnotize."

Tecna stood up. "I'm doing this without my powers. Who knows how strong they were."

* * *

"This won't save Tecna." I sighed.

"What won't?" Digit asked.

"We're wandering off searching for the gems in a blind scavenger hunt. If we argue, we'll never find them." I told her.

She looked at me and suddenly her eyes turned big. "Timmy... what're you holding in your hand!"

I realized my hand gripped something. I brought it in front of my face to see it.

I can't believe it! A neon green, bright gem.

"When did it come here?" I asked myself.

"Two to go." Digit said.

_"Timmy..."_

My head started hearing things. But I know Tecna is trying to contact me. She at last figured out to send telepathic messages. It was fast enough. Like, come on, her IQ is 150.

_"Yes, Tecna. I can hear you."_

_"Where are you? I mean are you Okay? Samara tried to strike you..."  
_

_"It's Stormy. Thanks to someone I was teleported to a place called Pyros. Are you still in your sleep?"  
_

_"No, Timmy. I'm captivated in a small digital world where technological garbage is floating. I broke Denise's spell."  
_

_"Darcy's spell. Well it's a good thing you are back. I'm trying to find a way out of here to give your powers back."  
_

_"How'll I get out of here? I mean I'm still not panicked about the technology."  
_

_"Tecna. You are a technology fairy. And... I love you."  
_

_"What! Are you serious? Don't joke with me."  
_

_"Yes, we were seriously in love then. I'm still... but I don't know about you."  
_

_"Timmy, we don't have time for this."  
_And there was silence again. But this is a positive thing. Now I know exactly what to do. Yes, it's weird to send telepathic messages, but I'll one day teach you how to do that. We don't have enough time.

"Lithia, can you hear me? Lithia? Lithia, keeper of the Zenith gate?"

"Digit, where's water in Pyros?" I asked her.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I actually found Lithia there waiting for me.

"Can you help us get back to Magix?" I anxiously asked.

"Of course! Just dive in!" She exclaimed. I followed her and dived into the violent streams of Pyros.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Digit also dived in.

Lithia's magic was helping us swim faster than normal. I noticed Digit's face turning red, which I thought happened for the possessiveness.

"Digit, keep calm." I told her. She closed her eyes and then something happened. She started glowing.

I again realized I had something in my hand. The second gem! One more and Tecna can have her powers back.

I can sense her again! Now I get it. Whenever she's around technology, I can sense her.

Lithia dropped us on the shores of Magix. Thanks to my sense I can locate Tecna and give her powers back.

But... we don't know how we will find the last gem.

Now, what did Mya say again? She's supposed to drop us hints.

"Work to get her... that's it! Work together!" I yelled. and found the last gem in my right hand.

* * *

"Stay calm, Tecna. Don't go bananas. There must be a weakness. There must be an exit. I just have to figure it out." Tecna told herself, and then she noticed a weird purple spot at a place.

"What's that doing there?" She asked herself and touched it. Massive light started to shine and Tecna quickly covered her eyes.

"No way! I can't be free so easily!" She whispered, and looked for her fake sisters. No, they weren't there.

"Tecna!" Someone called her. It was Timmy, with a weird small floating fairy.

"Well, well, well. The pathetic fairy has fled for the third time. That's one determined fairy. Too bad she will be killed." Icy said while coming close.

"No, you won't hurt her!" Timmy said. "Tecna, take these and think of your powers!" He then threw the gems and Tecna grabbed it.

Suddenly she was blinded by the green dazzling light. The gems floated over.

"**Determination and the persons that can be trusted helped you gain a lifetime wish. You have a choice**." A loud voice said, but there was no sign of the person speaking.

"**You can have either your powers or your memories. Choose one within a minute otherwise we can grant you none.**"

"Come on, Tec. You know what to take. Take the power." Timmy whispered. Icy and Stormy was ready, and they started to bring disaster.

Tecna took a deep breath.

**"****Give me my memories." **She said.


	10. Terminated

**Chapter 10: Terminated**

"No!" Timmy sat down hopelessly. Digit flew towards him.

"She never can't be wrong, Timmy." She said.

"**Your wise decision has brought you both your memories and your powers.**" The person said.

Tecna smiled.

"So how do I transform? Oh, yes! Magic winx, sirenix!" She crossed her hands, and then transformed.

But the trix and Tecna share the same power. It was hard for her alone. Then she remembered something.

"You may have taken my powers, but you don't know my power source." She said.

"Storm of numbers!" The final attack from her hands came towards the trix.

They couldn't do anything, because they were defeated.

Tecna flew down. Timmy ran to her.

"I had technophobia? Now that makes me laugh." She said to him.

"And the trix were your sisters?" Timmy told her. "But why did you choose your memories instead of your powers?"

"Easy- if I had my powers, I could not stop them for long. Then it hit me. They were foolish enough to not know about my power source."

"And what exactly is your power source?"

Tecna laughed. "Everything informative. My networks. The brains around me. Data. Even the trix's stupid memories also."

"You have a lot to catch up in three years." Timmy, Tecna and Digit started to walk out of that horrible place, leaving the trix in a state where Tecna was before.

* * *

1 month later.

It's the wedding ceremony of Bloom and Sky, Flora and Helia. Everything looked beautifully elegant. The winx (complete) was of course there. Musa was in charge of the entertainment. Layla was making sure that the foods are alright. She personally garnished them. The pixies, all evolved into fairies were also there. They were adding extra cheer in the party.

A big table with white table cloth. There the 12 of them were sitting together and Stella just had finished her speech. Tecna was also selected, but she refused because she was still not used to crowded places.

Suddenly a girl came running towards them. Her magenta hairs could be seen from far.

"Not again! Not Roxy!" Timmy muttered. Tecna was sitting next to her.

"Why? She was good." Tecna said.

"No. She is crazy about me now!" Timmy said, while looking for shelter under the table.

"Timmy! I was searching for you! Have you noticed my outfit? I wore something that you'd like! And you can talk about mice whenever you want!" She panted.

"Looks like I have to deal this matter without magic." Tecna said.

She stood up.

SMACK!

"Whoa... did Tecna just punch Roxy?" Brandon said.

Sparkles were coming out of Roxy's head.

"Aren't those pixie dusts?" Layla asked.

"Yes." Stella said in a low voice, "Yes, they are."

"Oh, hi everyone. I don't know why my forehead's burning. I'll see you soon, guys!" Roxy said, and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"So she was in a spell!" Musa said.

Then suddenly Timmy did something that would've got him a bravery medal.

"Will you marry me?" He asked Tecna.

But Tecna looked confused.

"I don't know you." She said. Timmy looked at her with his jaws dropped off.

"Though based on your bravery and indistinguishable care for me, I might give it a thought." She smiled.

Everybody laughed. Timmy's face became red like a tomato.

They say, on the day of Bloom-Sky and Flora-Helia's wedding, a roll of laughters could be heard from Magix to Cloudtower.

And they still say, Tecna was one of the wisest fairy on the whole magic dimension.

Nobody could forget her heroic deeds for the good of Magix.

* * *

**So that's it... complete at last. I'm thinking of writing a one-shot named 'Cross-Connection' ft. TxT. **

**Don't forget to review. They are really a good source of encouragement for me.**

**~Tecnower03  
**


End file.
